The Dance
by Agel222
Summary: Max and you read the authors notes in the story go to the dance and romance blossoms, Okay I suck at summary's, so sue me, But the story is much better than the summary, I swear


The Dance

Okay so I had this dream and I decided to turn it into a fanfic for all you Max Russo fan girls out there. Please read this and tell me what you think but be nice cuz this is my first fic EVER. And I'm not even sure if this whole idea is any good.

Disclaimer: I own nothing not wizards of Waverly place and not the characters and not the d…….actually I do own the dream I had but yeah whatever ^_^'

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack Kelly. He's the school heart throb. Perfect in every way; he's kind, intelligent and utterly gorgeous.

It's almost registration and he's just arrived in school. I peek out from behind my locker door, staring as he walks down the hall. He glances at every girl he passes, as if shopping for a girlfriend.

Just like every other girl (And even some boys) I'd give almost anything to be with him.

At least we're lab partners in science, that's something. The only problem is I'm a nothing, a nobody, he never notices me. And truth be told I'm not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed or the brightest gem in the shop.

I'm not saying I'm ugly or dumb but there are much better girls out there; prettier and smarter than me.

The school dance is soon and if I could have one dream come true it would be to go with Jack. Oh, well. Keep dreaming girl, it'll never happen.

I heard my name and turned around. A smile graced my face as I saw my best friend approaching. He was wearing jeans, a red Jumper and converses.

Ok, I'm not gunna lie. I like Max, yeah I _like _him. He's a major cutie unlike Jack who's hot. I probably have a much better chance with him too but still…

"Hi Max" I said as he came over to me

"Hey" he answered

"So are you going to ask Mr. Perfect to the dance?" He asked slyly

"Hey! How did you even know about that! You're supposed to be the clueless one!" I protested avoiding the question.

"Well…when a guy's name is plastered all over my best friend's math book, it gives off some clues." He laughed.

"Oh…" I muttered kind of embarrassed "But to answer, I'm not sure. I don't know if I could even get him alone to ask. I could _NEVER _do it in front of **THEM**" I referred to the popular crowd. "Besides, what if he says no… Or worse, tells everyone…" My voice trailed off.

"Well I'd say I could ask him for you but if you don't wanna ask him then-I cut him off immediately "You'd do that for me, Maxi!?"

"Uh…Well sure. I mean… why not you're my best friend after all. What are friends for, right?"

"BRIIIIING" Oh no! We were going to be late again, please don't let us get a detention. Max had English with Jack now, so he said he'd ask him after class and we'd meet by my locker at lunch.

After class I was waiting impatiently by my locker. WHERE ON EARTH WAS HE! I'd been waiting for almost 15 minutes and I was getting REALLY bored.

Suddenly he came tearing round the corner, skidding to a stop in front of me.

"I'm… sorry…" He gasped for breath, straightening once he'd recovered. "Whew! Sorry I'm late. I tried to ask him in class and Mr. McKenzie caught me. He held me back and RANTED at me!"

"Sosososo… what'd he say? What'd he say?" I was practically jumping with excitement.

Max laughed at me "Well… I don't know how to tell you this but…"

"He said no." Sighed.

"Not quite. Someone already asked him this morning. But the good news is, he would have said yes if you'd asked him first. He said he's really sorry."

I sighed heavily, "Well, at least it wasn't a no" I forced a smile, though I really didn't feel like it.

"Sorry" Max said sympathetically "But you're still going to go, right?" He asked as we began walking to lunch.

"I don't know" I hesitated. I wanted to go but… "Is there even any point?"

"Come on! We'll go together, like always!" Max urged shooting me a smile that made me melt inside.

"Why Maxi, Are you asking me on a date?" I teased playfully. I giggled as his face flushed, must feel like the Sahara desert.

"N-No… Just as friends… You know…um…" His awkwardness was cute.

"I'm kidding, Max! And well… why not." I shot him a sly grin as we walked outside to find a bench "But only if you wear a tux!"

He made a face causing me to giggle again.

"Deal. I'm sure my dad will give us a lift there." Max sat down next to me.

"Okay. Pick me up at seven?" I sat down at the nearest bench.

"Yep, Friday. Four days from now" he agreed sitting next to me.

I groaned "The weekend seems forever away!!"

"Agreed" he laughed

With that, we got our lunch out and began laughing and joking like normal.

The next four days passed quickly with preparations for the dance. The girls and I talked about what dresses to wear, who we were going with, you know, girl stuff.

On Wednesday I went shopping with my friends Amy and Tiffany.

We had great fun looking; laughing and joking and sharing fashion tips.

Finally we found the perfect dresses. Amy's dress was a pale blue-green colour. The dress was strapless and tapered in at the waist. From there it flowed out, slanting at the bottom to reach her shin on one side and her ankle on the other. There was a lacy string tied around the waist almost like a belt. It went well with Amy's blond hair and bright blue eyes.

Tiff's dress was the opposite, elegant and black to suit her long dark hair. The dress was slim and form fitting, long enough to hide her shoes. It made Tiff seem even taller than she was. The dress was a halter-neck with diamante straps wrapping around her neck.

I love my dress! My dress was a burgundy strapless dress with a heart shaped top half. The material criss-crossed, wrapping around the dress in tight layers until my knees, where the dress flowed outwards. It was really long and covered my new black shoes. *

Friday Night, I was really excited putting on my dress, make up and accessories. I felt great as I looked in the mirror, I didn't look half bad. As I was putting on the final touches to my make up, I heard a knock at the door. Max was here!

As I descended the stairs, Max turned to face me. It was almost like a cliché movie as he saw me. The look on his face and the way his jaw dropped! I felt like squealing, one of my crushes was blushing for me!

"Wow… You look… wow…" He was speechless and his cheeks were red, it was so cute!

"Thanks, so do you." He looked really good too. He was wearing a navy suite with a crisp white shirt, and it made him look really smart, especially since we've never seen each other in formal clothes before. This was the first time we decided to dress up like this.

He took my hand, smiling shyly at me and led me out the front door. Saying goodbye to my parents and closing the door behind me, we walked to his dad's car. The journey to school was silent although his father, Jerry Russo complemented my dress.

We got to the dance early but Amy, Tiffany and their dates were already there. Max's older brother Justin was too, they were part of the dance committee. We talked and complimented each other until everyone else arrived and the dance was started. Max's older sister Alex teased us when she arrived with her own date.

The DJ's introduction was long and kind of boring, he rambled on a bit but finally the music started.

"What way to start a party than with the cha-cha slide!" The DJ yelled enthusiastically before the song started. Tiffany and Amy rushed to the dance floor, dragging their dates. I laughed and decided what the hell, why not and dragged Max with me to join them.

We danced for at least another hour before we started to get tired. We were all in a really good mood. We go ourselves drinks and Max and I decided to stand outside for a little while, since it was getting hot inside.

"So…" Max started "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm really glad you made me come" I answered smiling "How about you?"

"I'm having a great time. Between you and me, dancing really isn't my thing." He laughed "But tonight, with you I've really enjoyed the dancing."

While we spoke, he had taken his jacket off and now had it slung over his shoulder.

The moonlight shone down, highlighting his features with a silvery glow. It was a beautiful sight.

Max hung his jacket on a nearby bench. We sat down and listened to the music drifting softly through the front doors. The fast paced song finished and 'home' by Michael Bublé came on.

Max stood and smiled down at me, offering his hand. "May I have this dance, mam?" He mocked a posh British accent. The mood was perfect. The slow song, moonlight framing his face, his soft expression…

"Why yes you may, sir." I held back a laugh, copying his accent and placing my hand in his. He held me close and we began to dance, swaying softly to the beat. Max looked me in the eyes and my heart skipped a beat. My knees felt weak, like I was going to collapse, thank god for his arm around my waist.

"W-why are you looking at me like that" I breathed.

We stopped dancing but our arms never moved from their positions; my arms around his neck, his around my waist.

"I don't know" he replied, his voice barely a whisper. He turned away from me "I guess its cuz' I…"

"Yeah?" I pressed feeling a mixture of anticipation, excitement, hope… and a swirl of mixed emotions I couldn't identify.

"Because I… I really like you… I… think I love you…" I couldn't see his face but his voice was full of fear as well as a tenderness I'd never noticed before.

I froze, my breath caught in my throat before I grinned so wide I felt like my face was going to crack. "I really really like you too... I may even love you" I whispered

I was surprised when he rapidly turned around, his arms enveloping my body, his lips crashing into mine. Instantly my body melted to his, my arms looping around his neck as I kissed him back.

This was perfect! Being kissed under the moonlight by the man of my dreams! Eventually we parted for air. He smiled sweetly at me and placed another gentle kiss on my lips. Wordlessly he took my hand, grabbed his jacket and led me back inside to continue the good mood.

We danced the rest of the night away. We danced to lots more slow song and we weren't the only couple on the floor.

The last song was the highlight of the dance (apart from kissing Max, of course ;p) the song was miracles happen by Myra. The perfect summary of tonight.

And that was that, the best dance I'd ever been to. The best night of my life. The day I got my perfect man.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* www (dot) wedding53 (dot) com (slash) wp-content (slash) uploads (slash) 2008 (slash) 07 (slash) cheap-bridesmaid-dresses8 (dot) jpg

Mine is on the right, Amy's is in the middle and Tiff's is on the left

Sooooooooooooooooo Tell me what you thought, review and tell me if you enjoyed it I also give thanks to my editor and sissy Darkkaiser379 check out her story(s) ^_^ ………………………………………………………………………......................................


End file.
